marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible Season 1 3
Amazing Fantasy is the third episode of the first season of ''LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible. Characters '''Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) '(First appearance as Spider-Man) Supporting characters * Mary Jane Watson * Anna Watson * Harry Osborn * Ned Leeds * Flash Thompson * Liz Allen * Aunt May * Uncle Ben (Voice only) * George Stacy (First appearance) Villains * The Stooges (First appearance) ** Larry (First appearance) ** Curly (First appearance) ** Moe (First appearance) ** Joe (First appearance) ** Shemp (First appearance) Locations * Earth-TRN953 ** New York City *** Queens *** Midtown Funeral Home (Only appearance) *** Atlantic Bank (First appearance) Story At the funeral for Ben Parker, Peter sits silently in a chair towards the front entrance. Mary Jane comes over and comforts Peter, cradling him in his arms. However, when she gets up to leave with her Aunt Anna, Peter begins to feel more alone. At home, Peter weeps in his room. However, after Aunt May tells Peter that Uncle Ben would have been proud to see the man he would grow up to be, and that how he won't disappoint him. Moved by these words of comfort, Peter vows to use his amazing powers to fight against evil, corruption, and injustice, recalling his uncle's words about power and responsibility. Two weeks later, at the Atlantic Bank, 5 armed robbers burst in and hold the entire bank hostage. They even manage to hold off the arriving police forces. However, Peter, wearing his first real costume, silently enters the bank through a window in the ceiling. He manages to take one of the thugs, Joe, by surprise. The remaining 4 robbers open fire on Peter, who manages to take out another thug, Shemp. The remaining three, Moe, Larry, and Curly, manage to escape into the sewer system via an emergency hole in the vault. Peter follows suit. In the subways, Moe, Larry, and Curly agree to split up in order to lose the masked man and meet up back at their headquarters with their money. Peter arrives, only to see the robbers gone. Using his Spider-Sense, Peter travels across the sewers and eventually tackles Larry in a subway station. Afterwards, Peter tracks Curly down at a street corner near the bank and engages in a fistfight with him, which Peter almost loses due to his inexperience, but he manages to capture Curly by tangling him up in webbing. Peter finally confronts Moe near a train in the subway with a hostage. Moe threatens to kill the hostage unless Peter turns around and leaves. However, thinking quickly, Peter manages to get the gun away from Moe's hand with his webbing and stick his other hand to the wall behind him. At the bank, Lieutenant George Stacy orders that they rush in, stating that they can't wait any longer. However, he is soon met by the sight of Peter, hanging from a flagpole with all the robbers accounted for, as he puts the web-sack with the robbers in it on the ground in front of the squad cars. Stacy then demands to know the identity of Peter, to which the teenager replies with "I'm Spider-Man" before swinging off on a webline. Trivia * This episode is inspired by the banned teaser trailer for the first Spider-Man movie. * The names of the robbers and how the try to deal with Spider-Man are a reference to The Three Stooges; ** Moe is the mastermind of the group. ** Larry simply tries to evade Spider-Man with no avail. ** Curly is the brawn of the group, as he is able to stand his own with the physically-inexperienced Spider-Man in a fistfight. ** Shemp is the first one to be caught by Spider-Man to have a name from The Three Stooges. This is because of the fans' displeasure of the character.